So Be It
by Saxhyske
Summary: I've never given two hoots about basketball, or how others are quick to judge me. I do, however, show them their place by punching their faces in. Minor OC, slight OOC-ness. This is an attempt to portray the most-hated KnB character in another light. From his POV. One-shot.


**A/N: I wrote this fic for Kuroko's birthday (although it has nothing to do with his burthday lol) I wanted to add that in but seeing how the word limit is 2.5k (our fb group set this up! :D) so I am not really happy with the flow of the story lol**

**I tried haha**

**Episode 3 of season 3 inspired me to write this fic for Haizaki. I feel that the anime hasn't done justice to the level of mean and personality of his. Just like how Kise appeas to be more goody two shoes in the anime, the character Haizaki seems to be milder in the anime as well :(**

**like how they showed him unwilling to throw away his shoes, implying that he still has a soft side to him. But it's not indicated in the manga, so I'm slightly (just slightly) weirded out (lol idk) that they included that part in the anime.**

**So I attempt to recreate this most-hated character through a story in his POV. I've also made him milder but that is because of an OC :p I may or may not continue this AU, for now it will remain as a one shot :)**

**It may seem confusing, but just keep in mind that this is my fuzzy brain's product. Lol.**

**Without further ado, here you go!**

**/**

**Words: 2, 499**

**Storyline taken from: Chapter 173 (the rest were from my memory :p), Season 3 Episode 3**

**Warnings: Weird flow lol, because it's me. Slight OOC-ness? Because in my mind Haizaki would curse openly and stuff and he has not a tinge of softness within in, but because personally I don't swear, and for the sake of the story I didn't use real expletives lol**

/

The Generation of Miracles.

The Generation of Miracles.

The Generation of Miracles.

_That_ Generation of Miracles again…

When someone mentions Teiko, each and every one…

.

.

.

Well, if that is the case, so be it.

When I want it, I will just steal it.

**One Shot: So Be It**

After winning the championships, the school magnanimously allows a week of break from practices.

Oh, the joy.

Dialing a number, I use the voice that has skirts chasing me for.

"Shougo-kun?"

"Hey, Akane-chan—"

"Mou, it's Misa."

"Sorry, babe. Do you want to hang out now?"

I blanch at the failed attempt at a demure giggle on the other end of the line. "Impatient, aren't we?"

"Well—"

"You skipped lessons again."

At the dead-panned voice, I hang up without thinking. The annoying girl, who has been appearing at our gym, is there at my doorsteps.

…What am I doing?

"How nice of you to visit me, Mir-chan."

"Sensei dumped your homework on me, mumbling something about me being the class representative. He's probably just afraid of you." Without warning, she tosses the stack of notes at me and walks off. I catch them effortlessly.

Nothing else was said.

* * *

"You're stepping down as a captain?!"

"Yes, brat. Do you need me to slap your face? Stop spewing food bits idiot!"

"Tch. I don't like you—"

"No one likes you too, dummy."

"—but I prefer you over Akashi any other day. He has this scary side. I saw how his eyes—"

"He's better than me—"

"—glinted when Tetsuya first played! It's like he has found the best chess piece—"

"Akashi doesn't eye people like they're a freaking prize, Haizaki—"

"—but then again, that is sort of true. Tetsuya has an interesting style—"

"Can you just shut it for once—"

"—but it would be boring if I steal even that from him. I should let him have a chance to do the only thing he can do. If not, he is too pitiful—"

"You're too noisy!" The bastard Nijimura whacks my head without warning. I nearly choke on his meatball. It hurts like hell, so I told him just that.

"You're being too much of a nuisance. And you ate my meatball! I was saving the best for the last!"

"Tch. Stingy."

This _senior_ of mine is a stingy and rowdy bastard who has a dark past and a _really_ bad temper.

I always wonder why he is chosen as the captain. Yet, I always take my words back each and every time we play in a match. I can sort of see why he was picked out to lead this pretentious team.

_Ever victorious_ my ass. Isn't middle school supposed to be more academically focused? The practices are freaking tiring. I do not have time to hit on girls at all.

Maybe I should not have joined basketball.

If I skip practices, though, this supposed captain will come hounding after my ass.

I appreciate my face, thank you very much. I did not think he would actually go ahead with his threat of punching my face in. I learnt a lesson that match.

Having your eye directly punched is a _lot _more painful than a bruised cheek.

Given his shady past, Nijimura probably knows that. Tch, that is not how you use your authority.

Oh, how wonderful. That is another adverb (or is it adjective? Well, whatever.) to add to the long list of words used to describe this basketball captain of the ever-pretentious (oops, I meant prestigious. Who cares? They are about the same; they start with the same prefix.) Teiko Middle School.

This _senior_ of mine is a stingy, rowdy, cynical, _violent_ bastard who has a dark past and a _really _bad temper.

I always wonder why he is chosen as the captain, as he takes a liking to beating up people. Or beating me, at least. He just finds excuses to connect that fist of his to my stunning face. That is _so_ not the way you connect with your juniors.

Then again.

He is the only one who tries to connect with me.

Oh yeah, what was he saying? Something about giving his captainship to Akashi Seijuurou?

Well, so be it.

That just means I do not have to get any more bandages for all the stupid bruises.

The idiots I fight with cannot stand a chance against me, after all.

* * *

"What did you say, Akashi?!"

God, I really want to pulverize this midget now.

"Quit the team. This is an order."

How can he…

"Actually this is for your own sake—"

After all that I have done for this stupid team…

"—Teikou's victory until now—"

How _dare_ he kick me out just like that…

"—You can't beat Kise—"

What?

"—He'll steal the spot of the starting member from you—"

He thinks Kise can replace me?

"—Once that happens, a prideful guy like you will eventually disappear."

As if I will lose to him…

As if I will _ever_ lose to Ryouta.

"Bastard—"

"Are you sure you want to do that, Shougo?"

It takes me a while to realize that my fist is frozen midair, between me and Akashi's face.

Tch. I reacted without thinking again.

Not like it matters.

What am I thinking, trying to challenge the devil himself?

"Leave quietly while I'm feeling generous. Or you'll regret this."

I will admit that his cold voice makes me shudder a bit.

Just a bit.

Lowering my tense fist, I let out a resigned chuckle.

"You have a scary personality, do you know that?"

"Yes, I do."

It shocks me, that he is able to outwardly admit that. I mutely stared back at the nonchalant expression on his face. Instantly, the urge I always had to punch those arrogant features ebbs away.

I think I am growing soft.

"Whatever. That's none of my business." Opting to walk away from all this mess, I did just that.

If I have to leave the club, so be it.

It is not as if I have liked basketball anyway.

* * *

Coach did not even try to put on a façade of sadness or surprise. He merely sighed, as if relieving me from the basketball team has been his lifelong freaking dream.

Or maybe that is really the case, seeing how I seem to have caused more than a few strands of grey hair sprouting out from that thick head of his.

Well, it has been fun under your utmost care, Dictator-sama.

I want to see how he can handle the five idiots on his own. After all, it probably would not be long before that Shirogane geezer retires. I have seen him coughing excessively in his office every single time he called me out for bashing some Tom, Dick or Harry's head in.

…Time to burn these shoes.

* * *

Die.

Die.

Die.

All these bastards who know _nothing_ should just rot in hell.

How dare they?

I quit the team _willingly_ on my own. It had _nothing_ to do with Kise beating me fair and square in a one-on-one.

Who in the freaking hell spread that stupid, _baseless_ rumour?

Idiots who cannot even fend for themselves have no right to mock.

They know Kise is popular, so they do not have the guts to go against him.

So they look for me instead, huh?

Well, I will make you regret it. For siding with Kise. For attempting to make fun of _me_.

No one taunts Haizaki Shougo and _gets away with it_.

Look at your faces now. Do you still think Kise _beat _me fair and square? He just has that tyrant redhead backing him up. He does not have any backbone himself—

"I see that you are going on a rampage, huh?"

Great. Another one that I have _no_ intention to see now.

"Are you going to mock me too, Mir-chan? Even if you are a woman, I will still punch that pretty face of yours—"

"He kicked you out, right?"

I do not even bother to feel surprised that she knows. "I quit of my own accord. It has nothing to do with Akashi—"

"Liar. Unless Kise beat you in a match, you wouldn't deliver your starting position on a silver platter."

I do not even bother trying to worm my way out of this embarrassing situation. I mean, _me_, Haizaki Shougo, voluntarily quit just because that little midget said so?

"He says Kise is stronger than me."

"Are you denying that?"

I finally look at her in the eye. "What's the point? I'm not playing anymore. Akashi doesn't bother with me anymore, which usually makes it kind of sad, seeing how I've been a fellow starting member as well. You would think that the members would still treat me as _something_. No, they treat me like freaking air, shunning me as if I'm the most defiled piece of trash they've ever seen." Feeling the anger within me surge outward, forward, _everywhere_, I focus it onto the tip of my right foot and give the fallen coward continuous kicks to the stomach.

Mir-chan makes no move to stop me. Her aloof, calculative eyes follow every kick I make.

I hate how _she_ makes me feel like I am the most defiled piece of trash.

"Your current behavior only serves to justify the truth of that statement."

"I'm only maintaining my reputation."

My temper has never listened once to my pleadings. So I gave up trying to be a goody-two shoes. I feel _so _much better being able to let it all out.

That is the untamed, unrestrained monster I am. This is my nature.

So be it.

"I envy how you are able to voice out your frustrations. Or at the very least, you're unafraid to resort to physical violence."

Did I hear that correctly? Mir-chan, the very definition of grace and elegance, _envies _the worthless, temperamental, delinquent me?

"There's not much for you to envy, really. We've all got the power in our hands to kill, but most people are afraid to use it. The ones who aren't afraid, control life itself."

That is probably an extreme quote to use, but I can understand with what –

"Richard Ramirez, huh? He was quite an interesting person to analyse."

_That_ shocked me.

"You know about him?"

"Why not? I've heard about his deeds, and I thought he was an interesting fellow, not that I condone him or anything. I did an analysis of him before."

"…Aren't you afraid that people will judge you, for taking an interest in such… weird and—"

"Why should I be afraid? There's nothing wrong with the desire to _know_, even if the object of our curiosity is the way people like Ramirez tick. Unless, you aspire to be like him—"

"Hell no." Why do I even bother keeping up this conversation? People who found out about my interest just stare at me with even more disgust. What's wrong with liking such stuff? It makes me want to punch them in the face.

Which I do most of the time.

Mir-chan merely smiles at my response.

"Then, all's good."

* * *

111 to 11, huh?

That is pretty harsh. Even for the Generation of Miracles.

Seeing Tetsuya's fallen form, I only feel emptiness in me. Those bastards are cruel enough to destroy their own teammate, but that should not be surprising.

Look how Akashi dismissed me without even a second thought.

Generation of Miracles my ass.

More like Generation of Monsters.

It is actually amazing in a depressing way how much changes over a miserable year. The pretentious team became even more pretentious with how the school management worships those bastards. The Coach, as expected, is practically a saint when it comes to giving out free, careless remarks. Nijimura would have done better than those hypocrites.

And Akashi. Unlike what Nijimura had thought, he turned the club upside down.

Oh, let me rephrase that. He turned the club upside down _and_ made it look like it is still standing strong and solid, when it has long crumbled to pieces.

…Tetsuya's insistent shoving of his literacy pieces of trash in my face is getting to me.

At that moment, I hear commotions around me. Curiosity getting the better of me, I lean over the railing.

The court is far away from where I am standing. I can hardly recognize anymore, save for those ridiculous hair colours of theirs. Tetsuya seems to be nowhere. He probably ran away crying, broken-hearted that the team he has been fighting for was never there at all.

I cannot make out what happened down there, but I can definitely discern that aura of grace anywhere.

It seems something shocking has transpired between Mir-chan and the Generation of bastards.

…Is that Akashi _on_ the ground? Damn it, I missed something interesting. I cannot explain the utter glee and happiness I am feeling at the moment.

Mir-chan speaks something to them, before stomping off elegantly (how anyone can angrily storm off and yet maintain a grace reserved for the most refined is beyond me.).

I knew the team would disintegrate sooner or later. I have said before Tetsuya, don't sympathize with me. You are the pitiful ones.

Well, so be it.

* * *

That partner of Tetsuya's sure is troublesome.

I hate hot-blooded guys who get revved up over nothing. What is wrong with showing people my dislike for them? I just do it physically, that is better than bastards who only know to gossip behind people's backs.

Well, whatever. I did not play this foolish sport again just to get annoyed by these goody-two shoes.

Kise Ryouta. I will steal it from you.

Your future, talent, skills; your _everything_.

* * *

What am I doing here again? Ah, right. Even if I get kicked out of school, Kise will go down with me.

That bastard. Their moves are the only ones I cannot steal.

But he managed to copy them.

I admit he has skills, but I will personally destroy his basketball future, and see the desperation grow in those yellow-streaked eyes.

"If you're thinking of taking revenge on Kise, give up."

.

.

.

"If you want me to give up, you better do it by force."

"…As you wish, then."

* * *

Ah, that hurt like hell. Daiki sure can pack a punch. I always thought his bark is worse than his bite.

.

.

.

But then again, we have all got the power to kill in our hands.

.

.

.

Just what am I thinking now?

* * *

The Generation of Miracles.

The Generation of Miracles.

The Generation of Miracles.

_That_ Generation of Miracles again…

When someone mentions basketball, each and every one…

.

.

.

Well, if that is the case, so be it.

It is not as if I care anyway.

* * *

**I'm currently lacking inspriation for KnR but I'll try to update soon :(**


End file.
